Diskussion:Mb/Unfragmentierte Fundstellen
Textübernahmen aus vorveröffentlichten Werken "Dieses Werk von Bh und Mb ist fast vollständig in die Diss eingearbeitet worden. Das ist insofern bemerkenswert, da der Erstautor Bh ist, das Werk fast vollständig kopiert ist und fast 30 Seiten umfasst. " :Randbemerkung: Der obengenannte Beitrag "stellt eine aktualisierte und erweiterte Fassung der Publikation Holznagel/Bonnekoh, Voice over IP – Regelungsbedarf und erste Lösungen, MMR 2005, 585 ff. dar." und wird - wie oben erwähnt - fast vollständig (mit kleinen Änderungen) in die Qualifikationsschrift "eingearbeitet". Erwähnenswert am Rande: Der (ältere) MMR-Artikel (2005) wird im Literaturverzeichnis (der Dissertation) aufgeführt und an einer Stelle S. 98, FN 335 angegeben. Die übernommene Textstelle - nicht als Zitat ausgewiesen - wurde geringfügig modifiziert und findet sich auch (wiederum leicht verändert) auf S. 63 mit FN 212 ("Hierzu ausführlich unter Kapitel 4 E."). Selbstplagiat und "Textmehrfachverwendung" innerhalb(!) der Arbeit sind mit diesem Beispiel dokumentiert. Klgn 14:02, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Dass mb nicht Erstautorin ist, kann man ihr nicht vorwerfen. Wer sich die Publikationsliste von Holznagel ansieht stellt fest, dass er immer Erstautor ist. Das ist offensichtlich die Unsitte der Juraprofessoren sich die Arbeit Ihrer Mitarbeiter anzueignen. 2plag 14:16, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Stimme zu, das würde ich 'nur' als ungekennzeichnetes Eigenplagiat werten. So etwas wäre sicher für sich alleine schon ein Grund, die Diss nicht anzunehmen, aber nicht zwingend als Täuschungsabsicht zu werten. In Anbetracht der anderen Fragmente... yacay 14:57, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Textwiederholungen innerhalb einer Arbeit Es gibt sicher auch in meiner Dissertation Sätze, die sich zumindest dem Sinn nach gedoppelt haben. Das ist noch weniger als ein Eigenplagiat, wie ich finde, und nicht Gegenstand der Dokumentation im VroniPlag Wiki. Das kann ich mir auch gut erklären, wie das passiert ist. Ich habe in LaTeX geschrieben und größere Textmengen, Entwürfe von Kapiteln usw. immer wieder verworfen oder erheblich gekürzt. Um es mir zu erleichtern, diese Technik anzuwenden, um mich also von fehlgelaufenen Formulierungen, missglückten Argumentationslinien bzw. nur schwerfällig sich entwickelnden Gedanken leichter trennen zu können, habe ich eine weitere .tex als Tab aufgemacht, in der ich bestimmte wichtige Gedanken oder Absätze "geparkt" hatte, um sie beim nächsten Entwurf des Kapitels nicht zu übersehen oder neu formulieren zu müssen. Dabei habe ich natürlich Textstücke immer aus der Zwischenablage gelöscht, wenn ich sie eingefügt habe. Aber dabei können Versehen passieren. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mal ein solches Stück schon neu formuliert gehabt und versehentlich dann doch noch eine Seite später eingefügt. Da gibt es mehrere Varianten. Das passiert in sehr vielen Texten, auf die unterschiedlichsten Arten, meine ich. Das kann im Rahmen dieses Wikis höchstens ganz unter Sonstiges laufen, aber noch nach Rechtschreibfehlern, eigentlich finde ich, gehört es nicht hier rein. Martin Klicken 16:24, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Allerdings hatte ich überlesen, dass das hunderte solcher Passagen hier sein sollen. Wenn das stimmt, ist das sicher bemerkenswert! Unglaublich wäre das. Aber das sollte, wie auch Rechtschreibfehlerlisten, dann an einem anderen Ort ausgelagert werden. Martin Klicken 16:29, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Klgn 21:28, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Erste Einschätzung Viele Bauernopfer, darunter auch umfangreiche in Gc-Manier, teilweise sogar ganzseitig. Andere Seiten enthalten viele kleine Unsauberkeiten. Hier und da recht kurze Textfragmente, die sich in verschiedenen Quellen wiederfinden und als Indiz gewertet werden könnten, dass möglicherweise auch größere Textanteile der Seiten aus nicht online zugänglichen Standardwerken stammen. Nach aktuellem Stand (12.07.) sind bislang ca. 10 % der Seiten des Haupttexts betroffen. Möglicherweise finden sich noch umfangreiche Textübereinstimmungen in den gedruckten Quellen. : Warum werden keine Fragmente angelegt? dauert auch nicht länger, macht aber die Diskussion einfacher ... Hindemith 23:57, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :: Bislang ist ja noch nicht viel Zeit darein investiert worden, vernünftig Fragmentieren kostet viel mehr Zeit. Das war hier auch nur als Vermerk gedacht, ob eine weitere Untersuchung sinnvoll erscheint. Dazu müsste man einige Quellen besorgen. -Hood 00:03, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Korrektur-/Ergänzungsbedarf bei Auswertung der Quelle VoIPSEC 2005: Vollständigkeit? Zusammengörigkeit? Melde mich noch mal kurz aus der Wikipause zurück: Mir sind ein paar Mängel aufgefallen, die teilweise auch bei der Sichtung hätten auffallen müssen. (Bitte nicht als bloße Meckerei versehen. Ich will niemandem sagen, was er/sie zu tun hat). Ich habe mir daher die Quelle VoIPSEC 2005 und zugehörigen Fragmente etwas genauer angesehen. Die Stellen und deren Einordnung sind zum Teil diskussionsbedürftig, teilweise auch etwas komplizierte Puzzlearbeit. Daher hab ich’s erstmal nicht bearbeitet, das widerspricht auch meiner Wikipause. Außerdem wollte ich mich an dem Fall nicht weiter beteiligen.-Hood 17:22, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *S. 174, Analyse:Mb/Fragment 174 11 ist unvollständig, der Anfang fehlt, beginnt in der Diss bereits bei „Verschlüsselung“. :: Korrekt: die Quelle liefert tatsächlich noch weitere Fundstellen. Kann man bei Gelegenheit nochmal rangehen, sodass sich weitere Fragmente ergeben. Das angesprochene Fragment ist aber mE in sich abgeschlossen; der hier angesprochene bisher nicht erfasste Anfang findet sich in der Quelle auf einer anderen Seite. Graf Isolan 10:08, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) *S. 175, Analyse:Mb/Fragment 175 01 und Analyse:Mb/Fragment 175 07 bilden einen nahtlos durchgängigen Text und sollten daher zusammengeführt werden (scheinbare Mikrofragmente werden so vermieden). Daraus folgt für Analyse:Mb/Fragment 175 01 auch die Kategorieänderung: Verschleierung -> Bauernopfer. ::Fragmente stammen von verschiedenen Seiten der Quelle, haben daher mE eigenständige Existenzberechtigung. Demgemäß ist die Seitenangabe im "Quellenverweis" von Analyse:Mb/Fragment 175 07 bezogen auf das erste Fragment Analyse:Mb/Fragment 175 01 natürlich auch falsch, was durchaus die Kategorie "Verschleierung" begründen kann. Der nahtlose Zusammenhang der Fragmente wurde jetzt in den Anmerkungen festgehalten, auf Analyse:Mb/175 sind sowieso beide Fragmente anzufinden. Graf Isolan 10:08, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) * S. 230, Analyse:Mb/Fragment 230 22 und Analyse:Mb/Fragment 230 27 bilden einen nahtlos durchgängigen Text und sollten daher zusammengeführt werden (Scheinbare Mikrofragmente werden so vermieden). Daraus folgt für Analyse:Mb/Fragment 230 27 auch die Kategorieänderung: KeineWertung -> Verschleierung. Verwirrend ist auch die Anmerkung in Analyse:Mb/Fragment 230 27: „Interessant, dass die selbstformulierte Überschrift dieser Quelle mit derjenigen in der ungenannten Quelle übereinstimmt und dass wie in der ungenannten Quelle die "Betriebsmittel" im letzten Punkt fehlen.“ Warum ist das Fragment überhaupt als „KeineWertung“ eingestuft? *S. 231, Analyse:Mb/Fragment 231 02 und Analyse:Mb/Fragment 231 08 bilden einen nahtlos durchgängigen Text und sollten daher zusammengeführt werden (Scheinbare Mikrofragmente werden so vermieden). Hier keine Kategorieanpassungen notwendig. *S. 232, Zwischen Analyse:Mb/Fragment 232 01 und Analyse:Mb/Fragment 232 20 befindet sich nur ein einzeiliger Satz sowie die Überschrift „Endgeräte“. Über eine Zusammenführung kann man nachdenken (scheinbare Mikrofragmente werden so vermieden), muss man aber nicht. Bei genauerem Hinsehen scheint jedoch auch diese Überschrift sowie der nachfolgende Satz der Quelle entlehnt zu sein (s.u.). Warum also zwei Fragmente? *S. 233, Die Übernahmen auf dieser Seite wurden (noch?) nicht aufgenommen. Zwar wird die Quelle wird auf der Seite 5-fach genannt, aber der Großteil der Seite ist betroffen, teils wörtlich, teils umformuliert. Kompliziert zu fragmentieren (das ein- oder andere mag man durchgehen lassen), sollte aber berücksichtigt werden, ggf. in Teilen als „keineWertung“. *S. 234, Ähnlich wie S. 233 *S. 235, Die Zeilen vor „Firewalls“ (mit Quellenangabe, aber ohne Anführungszeichen) sind unberücksichtigt, Analyse:Mb/Fragment 235 05 müsste ggf. erweitert werden. *S. 236, Ähnlich wie S. 233, S. 234 *S. 237, Mehrere Sätze übernommen, ggf. nicht unwesentlich, da im Fazit.